


Crossroads

by misakoko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, F/F, umi has EMOTIONS, yall arent ready for evil printemps hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakoko/pseuds/misakoko
Summary: When Umi's girlfriend, Eli, is mysteriously killed, she does everything she can to find the assassin.if ur reading this (somehow) this fic is on hiatus! i just don't have the motivation to continue it but i'd love to get back to it someday :')





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> *NOTICE* this is actually a fic i had already published before, it was a couple years ago but you might recognize it! i only had the first chapter published but i really didn't love how it turned out so i've rewritten it and i'm really excited for it now, i hope you enjoy!!

_ It was just like any other Thursday evening. Umi was preparing dinner, waiting for Eli to arrive home from work. _

_ However, when she heard a knock on the door, she was surprised to find that there were three police officers standing before her, rather than her girlfriend. _

_ “Can I help you?” she asked calmly, wondering why her girlfriend wasn’t home yet. _

_ “Ms. Sonoda, we need you to come down to the hospital with us, please.” _

_ Umi gulped hard, and grabbed her coat before exiting the apartment with the officers. She was nervous, of course, but she would never be able to prepare for the news she was going to receive. _

_ After arriving at the hospital, she was greeted by her friends- Nozomi, Rin, Nico and Maki in the waiting room. They all looked devastated, and now Umi was even more nervous than before. _

_ “What...what happened? Nozomi? Where’s Eli?” Umi asked nervously, and immediately Nozomi broke into a sob and fell into Rin’s arms. Rin had began to cry too. _

_ “Ms. Sonoda, please follow us.” the police officer requested as he began to lead her to the ICU. _

_ When the officer opened the door, Umi will never forget the sight she saw.  _

_ Her girlfriend, lying in the hospital bed, covered by a sheet.  _

_ The flatline on the monitor.  _

_ The nurse trying to explain to her what happened, but Umi didn’t even notice her voice. _

_ Nothing felt right, in that moment. Her world felt upside down.  _

_ She slowly made her way to Eli’s side, pulling the sheet down to reveal her lifeless face. Another image Umi would never forget. Suddenly, her legs failed to support her, and she collapsed into the chair.  _

_ She ran her fingers along her girlfriends cold face, still in complete and utter shock. _

_ “How...how did this happen…” Umi had heard herself say, not even ready to hear the answer. Her vision and hearing felt cloudy, but she could hear the nurse say something about a bullet, there was too much damage, they tried everything they could… _

_ “She...she was on her way home from work...we were talking on the phone, not even an hour ago…” Umi muttered under her breath. At this point she must have been crying, but she couldn’t tell. Her face felt numb. _

_ “I’ll leave you two alone,” the nurse had mumbled, walking out the door. _

_ “You were on your way home, Eli…” Umi muttered again, laying her head on her girlfriends chest and silently sobbing. She felt like she was dreaming, like she was in some kind of terrible nightmare. But when, after what felt like hours, the police came back into the room, and escorted her out and asked her to sign some legal forms, she knew it was all real.  _

_ When she saw all her friends again, they all ran up to her, sobbing and trying to comfort Umi. She couldn’t tell what any of them were saying, just a bunch of hushed, devastated voices. _

_ “She was on her way home from work, Nozomi…” Umi muttered, over and over, somehow finding clarity in that one sentence.  _

_ They rolled Eli’s body out of the room on the bed, and that was yet another image Umi would fail to forget. _

_ - _

_ 3 months later _

Umi woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned, and reached over to pick it up. It was Nozomi, as usual. She sighed, but answered nonetheless.

“Hello?” Umi asked calmly, sitting up in bed and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

“Umi-chan!” Nozomi greeted in her overly cheerful voice. “Mind if I come over today?” 

“Erm, maybe another day? It’s awfully messy, and I haven’t showered.” Umi explained, hoping that would be enough to keep her friend away.

“I’ll come over later then! That gives you enough time to get ready.” 

“Ok, fine,” Umi rolled her eyes, knowing she wasn’t gonna win here.

“Great! I’ll be over at 4, bye now!”

“Bye, Nozomi.” Umi hung up the phone, tossing it on her bed and standing up. 

She walked into the kitchen to make breakfast and clean up whatever mess there was in the apartment, and after she ate she decided she should take a shower.

She stepped into her bathroom and turned on the shower. She wasn’t going to lie, it felt nice- she realized that she hadn’t showered in a few days.

However, as she scrubbed her body clean all she could think about was Eli-as usual. It felt different showering alone. She slowly sunk down onto the shower floor, bringing her knees up to her chest.

She sat there for what felt like an eternity. The hot water poured onto her face, mixing with her salty tears. Eventually, the water turned cold, but Umi didn’t notice. She should’ve known this would happen, she knew this was why she avoided showers so much.

“I miss you so much,” Umi quietly sobbed to herself, sinking her head into her knees. 

She must have been in the shower for over an hour, until she finally snapped out of her thoughts and realized Nozomi would be over soon.

Shortly after getting dressed, Umi heard a knock at the door. She welcomed Nozomi in, and the two entered the kitchen. 

Everything was going as usual, Nozomi trying to engage with Umi and only receiving one word answers from the latter.

Finally, after trying for too long, Nozomi lost her temper and slammed her fist down on the counter. “Damn it, Umi!” she exclaimed.

Umi turned from the dinner she was preparing, shocked to see Nozomi so angry. 

They were both silent for a few moments, until finally Nozomi sighed.

“Do you think I just come over to talk to myself?” Nozomi asked, slight agression in her voice.

“Um…” Umi muttered, trailing off.

“Umi-chan, I know it’s annoying how often I come here, trust me.” Umi looked at the ground awkwardly.

“But I’m not trying to be annoying, okay? I care about you. Rin cares about you, so do Nico and Maki. Umi-chan, we’re really worried.”

“Nozomi, I’m sorry, I just-”

“I know, Umi, I know! It’s still hard to believe what happened. Me and Elicchi were close, but I can’t imagine what it’s been like for you.”

Umi didn’t say anything, and Nozomi’s words hung in the air for a few seconds.

“But, Umi-chan, it’s been three months, you know? And we’re just scared. So please, I’m begging you to give me something besides half-assed replies so I know you’re not completely gone. I want to talk to you, and I want to help you, that’s all.”

Nozomi walked over to Umi, noticing tears forming in her eyes. 

“Umi-chan, do you understand?” she grabbed Umi’s shoulders.

“Yeah,” Umi responded, and Nozomi pulled her into a hug. “Please call me if you need anything.” she whispered in Umi’s ear, then grabbed her bag and left the apartment.

Umi was left alone in the kitchen.

_ Alone. _

She turned off the oven and threw her food away, entering her room and going right to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> comments & kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
